The present invention relates to an attachment means, especially for decorative borders.
Attachment means made of sheet metal are known through the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,386,887 and 4,167,885, having more or less the same properties and field of application as conventional wire nails.
A disadvantage with such known attachment means is that they leave marks behind and that the attachment is not acceptable if one tries to use the existing nail holes. A conventionally nailed border can therefore usually not be re-used but must be replaced with a new one. This can cause problems; partly it can be hard to reproduce a border of a certain profile, partly the new border is often not of the same shade and perhaps not of the same patina as the old border.
Another disadvantage is that considerable professional skill is demanded to install a decorative border, especially if the undersurface is concrete.